Lost Wolf
by alice2616
Summary: Dove is the sole survivor to a car crash involving her mother and younger sister May while on the way to pick up a Father's Day gift for their dad. She can't help but feel guilt over the whole thing. Then Dove and her father move to La Push for a fresh start and there Dove slowly starts to live again. But, will the secrets of her new home be too much for her to handle?
1. Chapter 1 Sad Eyes

Dove

The sun was high in the sky but, it looked wired like it was farther away and smaller than it should be. I guess I can add that to the growing list of things that are changing in my life now. My dad and I are moving to a new place to start a new life. One where we don't have to tell anyone about our past and hopefully move forward in our lives. But it was still strange, and I still felt numb form everything that has happened.

My mom, my sister and I where in the car one morning on our way to pick of a Father's Day gift for my dad. He had been dropping hints all year that he wanted a new grill that was both gas and charcoal and my sister and I had saved up some money to help mom pay for it. May, my sister, and I were arguing over what color the grill should be. She wanted it to be black and I wanted it to be red. Mom had finally had enough of the agreeing and took her attention away from the road for a second and missed the light turning red. The car was hit head on. Mom and May where in the front seats and died on impact. I was knocked unconscious and was in a coma for two weeks. By the time I woke I had no memory of the crash and dad had to tell me what happened. We had the memorial service a week later.

My mom and sister died, and I lived with a minor concussion, broken leg, and a few major scars. It's was hard at first to not blame myself for their deaths. If I would have just agreed to get the stupid grill in black, then none of it would have ever happened and I wouldn't have lost two of the three most improtant people in my life. I lost them over a stupid argument and there is nothing I can do and nothing I can say that will bring them back. I guess life is cruel and I learned the hard way.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I noticed we had stopped in front of a small cottage like house with a small front yard and a forest where a back yard should be. In front of our house across the road for us little tourist shops lined the side walk and just beyond that was a beach. My dad got out of the car first and opened the trunk to get the bags of clothes we brought with us instead of shipping them like the rest of out things. We left most of our furniture at the house in Georgia and just mainly packed our clothes, pictures, and anything else we wanted to bring with us. We tried to pack up everything at first but, it was to hard. I walked into our new house and looked at the brand-new furniture and couldn't help but think of how alien it all looked. It was hard to think of this as home.

"Well," my dad said looking around the house from the doorway with dark blue sad eyes as he tried to manage a smile, "At least we have an ocean view."

I gave a weak smile at his attempt to lighten the mood. As you walk into the front door you see the kitchen/dining room to your left and the adjoin living room to your right. On the back wall was a hallway separating the two that I assumed lead to our new bedrooms. I followed the hallway and found three doors. The first door I cam to was on the right and it was a bathroom. The other two doors faced each other, and I pushed both open at the same time. The one on the right had a bay window facing the forest that took up a large portion of the wall and just to the left of the bay window was the closest though the doors were missing. The other room did not have the bay window. In fact, the only window it was a large window that faced the side of our new neighbors' house. This room also had closet doors.

"Which room is yours?" dad asked from behind holding our bags.

"Well the put my dresser and new bed in this room," I said pointing to the room to the left. Dad pecked around me into the rooms to see why I sounded so disappointed.

"Maybe they thought you would like the closest doors over the bay window?" I dad said trying to defend the mover's choice, but it ended up coming out more like a question. "We can switch room tomorrow if you want." He added.

"No, it's fine," I said and walking into my new room and walked over to the closet opening it. The closet seemed bigger then the other one but that may be because the room was bigger.

I then walked over to the window and looked out of it. The house next door was no bigger then our own but, it looked better then ours. Like some one put a lot of love into the house. The side facing me also had a window facing my room and I could see straight into it. Unfortunately, I had a clear view of two very naked people doing very nasty things each other. Quickly I moved away from the window with wide eyes and swore to hang a sheet or something in front of it later. I shuddered at the thought of making the mistake to look out of my window and seeing two people going at it again.

"Hey, Dove." Dad said poking his head into my room, "You hungry?"

"Sure," I said we had not eaten anything since last night and I kind of wanted to look see what La Push looked like since I wasn't paying attention we arrived. As we drove farther into La Push I seen a gas station, more tourist shops, a small book store, a grocery store, and a small diner. We pulled up at the small diner and walked inside.

"Take a seat anywhere," a girl about my age said as she walked by with a try of food.

The whole place resembled a log cabin with a long bar where people sat and behind that was a large window where you could see the cook and the ticket orders lined up. We took a seat in one of the booths and glanced over the menu.

"Hey, my name is Kim and I'll be serving you today," said the girl would walked by us earlier. Her copper skin and black hair made it clear that she was a native. She stood about 5'4 and had pretty chocolate brown eyes. She also had a welcoming and friendly smile that seemed to come naturally to her. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun on the top of her head. Like every other waitress she had on black pants and a shirt with the diner's name across it, "What can I start you off drinking?" she asked with her pad and pen out ready to take down our order.

"I'll have a Dr. Pepper," my dad said smiling polity at her then went back so scanning the menu and Kim turned her attention to me.

"I'll have a Sprite," I said with a small smile that didn't quiet reach my eyes.

"Ok, I'll bring that right out for you," She said putting away the pad and pen and hurrying away to get our drinks.

My dad and I sat in silence until she got back with our drinks, "Are you ready to order?" she asked.

Dad was just about to answer when a loud crash from the other side of the diner happened. I looked like one of the tourist accidently bumped into a waitress while she was caring our food. "I'm so sorry," the tourist lady said to the waitress.

The waitress stood glaring at the lady for a solid minute before she spoke it was as if she were compilating on how bad she really needed her job, "Whatever," she finally said though it looked like she wanted to say a lot more then that but choose not, too.

"Ok," my dad said turning back around in his seat, "That was unfortunate."

"She's just having a bad year," Kim said glancing back at the girl, "And right now I think she just hates the world."

I raise and eyebrow at Kim and she shrugs, "Anyway, what can I get you to eat?" she asked and took our orders. "Ok it will be right out in a few." She said sweetly and walked away.

There was an uncomfortable silence between my dad and I. We haven't really talked much since the car accident. It was as if we didn't know what to say to each other, like we where strangers to one another. "So, what do you think of the house?" Dad asked me as he ran a hand through his light mocha colored hair.

I thought about for a minute before answering, "I think we need to get curtains." I finally said, and he gave me an amused look.

"Curtains?" He repeated with a real smile threatening his lips.

"Yep," I said, "We need curtain, or I'll go blind." I sipped my sprite and dad raised an eyebrow at me waiting for me to explain but I didn't, and he sighed.

"I guess we could ask our waitress where to get curtains when she comes back with our food." Dad said, and I nodded my head and looked out the window.

We had asked Kim where to find curtains and she happily told us though she seemed confused when we asked. Now I was standing in front of a shelf looking at the limited options in front of me.

"Will you just pick one?" dad said after about fifteen minutes of us standing there. I couldn't decide between the pink ones or the silver ones. Finally, I took out a coin and decided to flip for it.

"Heads for Pink," I said flipping it in the air, "Tails for silver." And caught the coin. I opened my hand to see it was tails up.

"Looks like silver it is." dad said grabbing it of the self and started walking toward the checkout line. I rolled my eyes and followed him hoping soon that this will feel like home.

Kim

I was glad that tourist season was almost over. Being a waitress during this time of year is hell but, I put on a smile and treat everyone with the at most respect. I was working the noon shift today at 'The Diner' along with a hand full of people. There where only three waitresses today and two cooks and unfortunately, we had a full house. Joy, an older lady with big hair and too much eye shadow, worked the counter while Leah Clearwater and I worked the floor. It was a little after one and things where just starting to slow down a bit when two more customers entered. I told them to have a seat and hurried by with a tray of food.

When I greeted the new arrivals, I couldn't help but notice how sad they both looked. The man was maybe in his mid-forties and very good looking with his dark blue eyes and Mocha colored hair that was just starting to grey at the temple. He seemed to keep himself in shape but, the frown he wore made him appear older then he probably was. The girl across form him looked about my age. She had long dark blond hair and a pale complexion and her eyes where a lighter blue then the mans in front of her. I took their orders and made sure to be extra nice to them. When I brought them their food I noticed that they both wore small smiles on their faces.

"Thank you," the girl said smiling politely at me as I sat their food down in front of the them.

"No problem." I said looking away from her eyes. There was something about them that said she had seen too much tragedy in her life and judging by the fading scar on her right cheek I'd say she survived it. "Is there anything else I can get you?" I asked

"Yes, actually" the man said looking at the girl with an amused look, "Do you know where we can find curtains?" he looked at me expectantly.

I stared at him for a few seconds, "Curtains?" I repeated looking at him confused and he nodded. "Um, the shop next door may have some." Pointing in the direction of it.

"Thank you," the girl said, and I walked away.

Well, I have never been asked where to buy curtains at while working. When I went back to their table hey where gone and a fifty was thrown on the table for food and a tip. Though it didn't look like neither of them really touched their food. As I worked on clearing the table a warm hand gently covered my eyes. "Guess who." The person whispered into my ear and I smiled wide.

I new exactly who it was but decided to play along any way, "Is it Hon Solo?" I asked with fake enthusiasm.

"Nope," he said, "Try again." I could here the smile in his voice happy that I was playing along.

"Ok," I said taking a moment to think about it, "It's definitely Paul LaHote." I said grinning.

"Now I'm just plan offended, Kimberly Sky Evergreen." He said turning me to face him. I smiled up at him and laughed at the fake hurt on his face.

"Well you wanted to play, Jared Clay Cameron." I said rolling my eyes at him.

I still couldn't believe he was mine. We had only been dating for a few months and I was more then thrilled about it since I've had the biggest crush on him before we actually started dating. "Emily invited us over after the bonfire for a date night with her and Sam if you're interested." Jared said kissing the top of my head.

"I love spending time with Emily," I said wraping my arms around him. Jared was over six-foot-tall he had short neatly chopped black hair. His copper skin was hot against my and his brown eyes looked back at me in a way that made me want to just melt.

"It's only because you like having someone you can nag to about me." Jared said rolling his eyes, "I swear you two gossip about Sam, Paul and I way to much."

I laughed at him because he wasn't wrong I like Emily not only because I have someone I can relate to but because I genially liked Emily as a person. "Well, I need someone who can relate to having a werewolf for a boyfriend." I whispered and winked at him as he followed me to the counter.

"I'll pick you up after your shift is done." He said placing a quick kiss on my lips, "I love you."

"I love you, too." I called after him as I watched him leave the diner. Who would have thought I would ended up the soul mate to my biggest crush?

Paul

I lay in my bed after Vikki left thinking about how awesome it is to be a werewolf. Sure, I have a temper problem and sometimes it sucks but, I attracted the chicks like magnets now. Don't get me wrong I don't sleep with every girl I date just a few of them. I grinned to myself and rolled out of bed to get ready to head to Sam and Emily's for pack movie night. I was bringing Jenna, who begged me to take her on a date, to the movie night so I didn't feel like a third will with the two imprinted couples. It's sick watching them make puppy dog eyes at each other. It was like the imprint bond made them loose all the good sense they had left in them. In a way, I was kind of jealous of Sam and Jared for finding their imprint. The idea of someone who will always love you appealed to me but, I liked picking who I date and sleep with for now. I don't want to b tied down to one person right now, anyway.

As I walked past my window movement from the other house caught my attention and I stopped to look at what it was. There was a girl standing on a stood hanging curtains in the window as if she felt me watching her she looked at me. When our eyes collided, I was shocked at what I found in those sad blue eyes. For a moment all I seen was her and the future we would have together. In one moment she become my world and I was powerless to stop it. then she snatched her curtains closed snapping me out of whatever trance I was in.

"Shit!" I snarled angrily and punch the wall leaving a whole in the plaster. I just imprinted.

 **Authors Note: Thank you so much for reading my story. Please, feel free to leave comments, creative criticism or point out mistakes at any time. Also, I have never wrote from a male dialog before and if you have any advise on how I can improve, please let me now. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Curtains

Chapter 2

Dove

Does my new neighbor have any modesty?! I thought to myself as stumbled off the stool I was on catching my self on my bed. Don't get me wrong my neighbor was hot and I like the eye candy, but he didn't have to stand in his window watching me butt ass naked! Honestly, I don't know if I should be creeped out or thank him for the view. I mean he was very nice to look at with his chiseled abs. I wanted nothing more than to feel his muscular arms to wrap around me and pull me close. Which is crazy because I don't even know him but there was something about his eyes that called to something deep inside of me. Like my very soul belonged with him and that scared me a little bit. One look and hottie next door just rocked my world.

My phone rang effectively bringing me out of my thoughts and I went to looking for it under the pile of clothes I had laying hazardly across my bed from trying to unpack. When I found it I quickly flipped it open and answered it with out looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Dove," said a male voice happily.

I rolled my eye and hung up the phone and blocked the number and quickly called Jess. "Hell-" she started.

"How the hell did Clay get my number when you are the only one who had it?" I asked fuming over my best friend's stupidity.

"Before you get mad I can explain," she hurried to defend herself, "He just wants to apologize to you about what happed with Megan." She said simply as it that justified her reasoning, "You where going through so much after the wreck and then, you moved, and he never got the chance to make it, right?"

"That does not justify you giving him my number when I specifically told you not to only a few weeks ago, Jess," I said pacing my floor as I ran my hand through my hair angrily. "He was cheated on me when I was in a coma and brought her to my mom and sister's memorial service. He disrespected me and doesn't deserve the air he breaths." I was yelling by this point and my dad was watching from the door way of my room curiously, "So long rant short, that asshole doesn't deserve a minute of my time and you of all people should know that." I said that last part in a deadly calm voice and hung up before she could say anything else.

"So, I take it that Jess gave fuck-face you new number?" dad asked from the door way. I had completely forgot about him stand there I was so pissed.

"It's whatever," I said with a sigh, "What's done is done I'll just change it later and delete Jess's number and give only you my number." I stood with eyes closed taking in calm breaths when dad pulled me into a hug. He held me close until he felt the tension in my shoulders relax and I hugged him back.

"Better now?" he asked pulling away and looking me in the eyes. I knew he would worry about me no matter what I said but I still tried to put him at ease.

"Yes," I said standing on my tip toes to kiss him on the cheek, "Thank you."

He smiled at me this one actually reaching his eyes and I couldn't help but feel glade, "No problem little pup." He walked towards my doorway and turned to face me before he fully left my room, "I have to go over to the office and set up for tomorrow." He was working with a company just outside of Port Angeles dealing with local restaurant's. "I want be home until late. Are you going to be ok here or do you want to come with me?"

I rolled my eyes at him and smiled at him reassuringly, "Dad I'm eighteen I think I'll be ok."

"Ok I'll pick something up on the way home," he said, and I followed him to the living room, "Do you want anything specific?" I shock my head no and he headed foe the door, "Ok, I love you."

"Call me when you get there," I said, and he waved a hand letting me no he heard me and was gone. My heart was in my chest at the thought of him out so late at night in the dark. I don't know if I could handle it if I lost him too.

Kim

It was just after four when my shift ended and just like he promised Jared was there waiting on me. "Hey," I said grinning as I climbed into his old beat up truck.

Jared grinned showing off his dimple and I felt my heart flutter a little and his grin widened a bit more as he gave me knowing look. Damn that wolf hearing and the fact that he knew what he was doing to me. "Hey yourself," he leaned over to kiss me, and I felt my stomach flutter as out lips touched. It was still hard to believe that Jared Cameron was mine. He pulled away and winked at me with caused me to blush as he started the truck and head towards Emily's house, "So I have some good news and I have some bad news."

I groaned and leaned my head against the window, "What did Paul do now?" I said just knowing that the bad news involved him because it normally does.

Jared laughed at my question and placed reassuring hand on my thigh, "Why do you always assume that the bad news involves Paul?" he asked with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"It always involves Paul," I said slapping his hand off my thigh. I can't think straight with him touching me and I wanted to sound somewhat intelligent in this conversation.

"Fine," He finally said looking at the road, "Paul is coming to the movie night and he's bring a date." He said simply but I knew he was leaving out something before he was looking at the road like it was going to just suddenly disappear.

"Who's his date?" I asked carefully staring at the side of Jared's face hard.

"Jenna," Jared said so quietly I almost missed it.

"Jenna?" I exclaimed turning to face him in me seat. "I new he was sleeping with her that she's made no secret but, why the hell does he have to bring that slut to movie night?" I whined. I hated Jenna. She was a bitch and she loved to start drama. When Jared and I first got together there where already rumors going around about why he disappeared for those few days. At that time, I, myself didn't know the actual answer, but I didn't care or believe what they said. Then a rumor went around about me after Jared and I officially became a couple and I traced it back to her and her slut-arazzi. I may be a nice person but even I must draw a line somewhere.

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest as I stared out of Jared's window angrily. We where pulling down Emily's drive way and I could already see that Paul and his "girlfriend" where hear. "So," Jared said, and I looked up at him, "Do you want to know the good news?" he smiled and unbuckled me so that he could pull me closer to him.

I tried not to smile back at him but failed miserably and leaned closer to him, "What's the good news?" I asked as our foreheads touched.

"We are watching The Last Song." He said, and I hugged him excitingly.

"That's my favorite movie every!" Jenna was completely forgotten about for now.

"I know," he said kissing me again but, instead of a quick peck it was deep and passionate. I kissed him and let him part my lips with his tongue. Then he nipped at my bottom lip causing me to moan. Jared quickly took advantage for my open mouth and slipped his tongue in to play with mine. When we finally pulled away we where both breathless and grinning. "I love it when you make noises like that." He said with a sexy smirk. I blushed and pulled away so that we had some room between us now.

"Like what?" I asked innocently and winked at him while I got out of the car.

"You are going to drive me crazy," he yelled through his open window as I walked into the house with an evil smile on my face.

Emily

I stood behind the counter in my kitchen mixing together chocolate chip cookies while, listening to some girl Paul brought with him yap away about how much she was dreading school. I think her name is Jenna and her hair is chopped short it looked like she dyed her hair blond herself. She was wearing a short black mini dress, her new bright red matte lipstick, and a little too much eye makeup. Jenna looked like she was going to a club instead of going to someone's house to causally watch a movie.

"Like, I really don't want to go to school on Monday," Jenna said as she sat in Paul's lap. She had a nasally sounding voice and it was unnaturally high pitched, "What do you think Paulie?"

Paul didn't seem to be listening to her and ignored her question. Actually, he's been acting kind of strange since he got here. He stared blanking out of my kitchen window and avoided toughing Jenna anymore then he had, too. Which was weird because he's normally all over the girls he brings over, I wonder what's changed?

"Emily!" Kim exclaimed excitingly as she walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Thank God you are here." I whispered in her ear, "I don't think I can take much more this girl."

Kim laughed and pulled on an apron, "What do you want me to help with, Em?" she asked completely ignoring Jenna and Paul.

I raised an eyebrow at her and pointily looked at Jenna and she slightly shook her head so, I'm assuming she'll tell me later. "You can get the cookie sheet out and spray it down and then take out the hamburger meat for the spaghetti."

We worked in silence for a while as we listened to Jenna talk and would occasionally swap amused looks with each other. Finally, she stopped talk to us and tired to work on getting Paul's attention, "Paul, I'm going to go outside for a smoke," she said and got up to go outside looking very unhappy.

"What's with you today, Paul?" I asked leaning against the counter. Sam and Jared had been watching Paul too and swapping looks. It looks like they don't know what's up with Paul tonight either and that surprised me.

"I got a new neighbor today," he said picking at the edge of the counter, "She looks about our age and she's a pale face." he said that last part to Kim who was now leaning on the counter with me.

"Really?" Kim asked as Sam and Jared walked over to join the conversation, "Is she blond with pretty light blue eyes and a scar on her face about here?" she trailed her finger down her right cheek.

"Yeah," Paul said with a small smile on her face, "Did she go to the diner today?"

"As a matter of Fact, she did," Kim said and raised an eyebrow at him, "Her and her dad asked me where they could find curtains."

Paul blushed a little and looked down, "Why are you blushing?" Jared asked amused.

"Yeah," Sam chimed in grinning, "Paul LaHote doesn't blush."

We all watched as Paul smile slipped off his face and he looked at Sam, "I imprinted on her." He said so low I almost missed it but to Jared and Sam it was loud and clear. "I didn't want to imprint, yet." He stood and started pacing, "I liked being free to date and sleep with who I pleased. I liked flirting with girls and enjoy their company." He looked like a caged animal as he shook slightly and ran his hand angrily through his hair, "Since I laid eyes on her I haven't been about to do any of that. I don't want to touch anyone other than her, I don't want to flirt with anyone, and it's like the only one I want to be with or do anything with is her."

We all watched as Paul tried to work through his emotions over his new-found imprint none of dare say anything because we all knew Paul was a fire cracker waiting to go off. "Ok, I'm back." We all turned to find Jenna standing in the door way as she typed away on her flip phone. Honestly, I forgot she was even here.

I looked over at Paul who looked surprised to see her there like he completely for got about her when she walked out to go smoke. But, I could see in his eyes that he wasn't interested in her what-so-ever and I knew no another girl would ever hold a candle to his imprint.

Paul

It's was Monday morning and I was getting ready for school. It was in front of my window pulling on a short sleeved plain black t-shirt when I was her walk by her window. She was looking at the wall in front of her at what I'm assuming is a mirror. I couldn't help but stare at my imprint and admire her. She looked perfect in the long dark purple fitted button up she had on that fell to her upper thigh. The sleeves where three courters of the was down her arms and she wore black leggings and a long silver necklace. Again, as if she felt me watching her she turned and met my eyes. I cringed at the pain I saw in them and wondered what happed to her to make her look so sad and vowed to crush it to make the pain go away.

This time instead of pulling the curtains closed she lifted her hand and flipped me off. Only my imprint would flip me off. I was stunned for a moment the went to laughing when I looked a her again her arms where crossed over her chest and she looked amused at my reaction. I held up a finger as if asking her to hold on a minute and she pointed at her wrist as if saying I don't have all day. I quickly grabbed my keys and wallet and jogged out the door over to her front door. When I got there, she was leaning against the closed door with her book bag at her feet. We stared at each other intently for a moment and I didn't realize I was leaning in to kiss her until she placed a small hand on my chest. I also didn't realize how short she was compared to my six-foot frame.

"I don't think we are ready for that just, yet perv." She said with a grin that almost reacted her eyes.

I smiled and took a step back, "Well, I took your hand jester as an invite, blondie." Flirting with her seemed so natural and felt so right.

"Dove," she said surprising me, "And it was an invite…to go Fu…" I put my hand over her mouth to muffle the last word and laughed as she licked my hand.

"Well, Dove, do you want a ride to school or would you like to walk in the rain." Dove stared at me for a moment as if she was on the if she would rather walk in the rain than be in a truck with me. finally, after about a minute the held up a finger and cracked her front door open just enough to stick her head in.

"Hey dad I got a ride to school," Dove yelled, and I couldn't help but take that moment to look at her ass.

"Ok honey. I hope you have a good day. I love you." I hear her dad yell back and she turned around to face me.

"So." She said looking uncomfortable as she pulled herself up into my truck and shut the door. "Do you have curtains?" she asked, and I looked at her confused as I backed out into the road.

"Yes," I answered glancing back at the road but watched her out of the corner of my eye. "Why do you ask?"

Dove looked like she was trying not to grin, "Do you know how to use them?" she turned her body to face me as I pulled into the school parking lot and parked beside Jared.

"Do I look stupid to you?" I asked turning to face her kind of pissed off.

Dove busted out laughing and I felt the anger melt away, "Just close them next time you have sex." She said and turned to get out of the truck. "I could have lived my whole life with out seeing you get it on with some girl with soup tattooed on her ass in Japanese."

It was my turn to bust out laughing. Little did she know that there wouldn't be a next time until it was with her and I wouldn't have sex with her until she was ready for it. Until, then, I'll have to make her fall for me…which is harder than it sounds.

 **Authors Note: Thank you so much for reading. I hope to update soon but, no promises on an exact day. I am not sure where I'm going with the story, yet so bare with me. I hope you have enjoyed it so far and continue with me through Dove's journey.**


End file.
